


My Palate Got Clean

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e08 Hunteri Heroici, Gen, not dean friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean! I said no!" Cas shouted.</p>
<p>(A different conversation that could've taken place between Castiel and Dean in 8x08.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Palate Got Clean

"Dean! I said no!" Cas shouted.

Rolled his eyes.

_Couldn't Dean listen to him, just for once?_

The laptop closed, Dean stood up and walked over to him, sat down on the opposite bed. "Talk to me."

Dean looked at him expectantly.

_Apparently Dean couldn't._

Cas took a deep breath, turned so that he was facing Dean, and then, for the third time in less than one minute, said, "No."

Dean looked incredulous. Exasperated. Sputtered out: "Excuse me?"

"The only reason why you want me to talk to you is because you want me to do something for you. Something that I have already told you I don't want to do." Cas shifted back to his previous position of facing away from Dean, then opened John's journal. "So, no, I don't want to talk to you, and I don't want to go back to Heaven."

"Cas—" Dean started.

Cas sighed, rolled his eyes again as he flipped through the pages. "How many times must I say no before you'll listen to me?"

He didn't look up from the journal, but Cas sensed a look of... scrambling on Dean's face. Desperation. Dean searching for some sentence comprised of sentimental but ultimately meaningless words and phrases that would win him over and turn the conversation, or lack thereof, into Dean's favor. Cas braced himself for it.

But, then, before Dean could say anything, Sam opened the door.

"Hey. Got something."

"Good," Cas said and put the journal down, relieved that the conversation was summarily over with having said his piece and without having been persuaded into doing something he didn't want to by Dean. He stood up and walked away from Dean. "Excellent."


End file.
